Field
This application relates to computer systems, and more particularly to a system and method for managing network configurations.
Background
Server systems are available in a vast array of hardware configurations to meet varying needs of data centers. Some server systems include a computing module such as a central processing unit (CPU) while some other systems, such as hard drive arrays, do not include a computing module. A server system may at times be powered off. Sometimes, the server systems may have a malfunctioning network interface controller (NIC) or network connection. However, a controller of the server system may still need a network connection to communicate with other server systems or the Internet.